Sober
by colorfuldragon33446
Summary: I feel weightless, like a feather, the one of the very few times I'm sober has to be now. In the two words she said, my world was turned upside down, In choked sobs she mumbles "i'm pregnant!" (Fluffy-ish Hayniss)
1. Pregnant!

**sober **

**Note: this sounds corny, but trust me the fic gets better... much better!**

(Haymitch's POV)

I feel weightless, like a feather, the one of the very few times im sober has to be now. In the two words she said, my world was turned upside down, In choked sobs she mumbles "im pregnant!" The girl on fire, the young women who has survived The hunger games TWICE and was the face of the rebellion, is now crying her heart out on the foot of my bed, Im unable to say anything, i can hear her calling me but all i can do is just stare at he!

(Katniss POV)

"Haymitch, HAYMITCH!" I shout at him, hes oblivious! I know hes sober (well not for long).It was a mistake sleeping with him, we both agreed it was a one time thing, I had just returned from the games without Peeta, i was vulnerable, depressed, i wanted to feel something again.

Hes still not talking, Fuck this! i walk down the stairs, bottles of empty Liquor surround me. I walk out in to the brisk cold, iv forgot my coat, im only wearing a simple short sleeve T-shirt and jeans,oh well im not going back there.I dont know where im heading but i dont want to be any where near him.

I walk out of the Victors village, towards the seam, as i walk through the market some people say Hi or "sorry for your loss", I dont really replie I just keep walking.

I look around, theres a sent of panic i the air, people rushing from the square, suddenly i have a painful memory, Gale being whipped by the peacekepper, me getting in the way as always then Haymitch interferes and talks it out. I find myself running to the square, then all i see is black.


	2. Where is she?

**Sober chapter two**

(Haymitch POV)

What have i done? she needs me, shes scared! As soon as I snap back to reality, I realize that she gone, probably to see her moth... Hang on is that her coat in the corner? SHIT! Shes gonna freeze to death!

I grab her coat and mine, i run outside not bothering to shut the door behind me. I can barely see, snowflakes in my eyes. I head out of the victors village, its hard to run, my feet are sinking in the snow. As i arrive in the seam i notice there is no one around, probably flead to there homes because of the blizzard.

I cant see her "KATNISS, KATNISS!" i bellow, but there is no relipe. I make my way to the square once again no one is here, as i start to run to my next location, but then i see her, lying lifeless, snow covering her body only,only her head in sight.

I drag her out of the snowy grave, her body is blue. "Katniss, Katniss?" she passed out , i slide her white furry coat on her body, most likely a gift from Cinna. Shes ice, Fuck it! i slide my own coat off and wrap it around her body, leaving me in a white long sleeved shirt. I put one arm across her back and one arm underneath her knees carrying her bridle style, even through both coats i can see a slight baby bump.

Thank God i left my door open, i carry Katniss into my room, trying not to trip over bottles. I lay her brittle body on my bed, i run over to the cupboard on the end of the hall and got as many blankets as possible, i cover them over her body theirs at least 11, then i very quietly make make a fire in there fireplace in my room, i make sure shes warming up, she is i close the door and leave her be.

I throw myself on to the sofa, what am i gonna do? iv always wanted a family, but both me and Katniss aren't ready. i force myself up off the sofa, in to the kitchen a big cabinet in the corner of the room catches my eye, i open it a grab a bottle of whiskey, i open the Crystal top and pour my self a glass, as im about to take a sip but i stop myself , i look at my self in the mirror that is in the cabinet, im disgusted...

Its time to make a change.


	3. Change

Sober chapter three

(Haymitch POV)'

My hand is shaking, the bottle of whiskey i'm currently holding repels me, without thinking I open my back door and throw the bottle along with the glass in to a bush, scaring a far away squirrel. i hurry to find bin bag, I open the cabinet doors and toss the many bottles of alcohol in the bag, the same with the rest of the house any bottle of liquor GONE Beer,Vodka, lager hell even tiny bottles of pure alcohol, I don't care how hard it will be to stop drinking, i'm stopping cold turkey, no child of mine will grow up with me intoxicated all the time.

(katniss POV)

As I wake up to find i'm not in my own bed but in fact Haymitch's, the bed I've only been in a hand full of times before. The last thing I can remember is heading to square, I was really cold I must of passed out. I look around my surroundings, the fire is going and i'm covered in blankets at least ten. I attempt to pull the blankets off my body but fail, my fingers are blue! I cant move them so I pribe myself out off the king-sized bed by my elbows, the door is almost shut i open it with my wrist and waddle down the stairs, shocked the house has an astonishing lack of booze. "Haymitch" I say

"In here" I follow the sound of of his voice, leading me to the kitchen

"Morning, Sweetheart" He doesn't sound sarcastic for once.

"Hey" I sit down at the table , he lays out some food for me "Wow, you cook?"

"Hey don't get cocky, its a one time thing" He jokes, laying down a fork for me, I show him my hands, "Oh um... do you need help?" He sounds a little uncomfortable, so i decline.

"No it okay, i'm not hungry."

"More for me then" he says blankly sliding the plate to his side of the table, he gets up and heads out of the room, returning momentarily with a pair of his gloves and chucks them to me, i hesitate for a moment before putting them on.

" We should take you to you Mum."

"I don't think that's a great idea she doesn't know about the baby, i want to keep it that way." He cringes slightly when i mention baby.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later"

" and i prefer it to be later, i will see Prim instead."

"okay." Theres a bit of an weird moment of silence, then he speaks up.

"I think we should talk about yesterday." A lump in my throat grows.

"Okay... thank you for um..saving me."

"No problem, about the baby katniss, although i think we're both not ready, we can make this work, earlier was just shock, i'm devoted to you and the baby, i'm not sure if you've notice but all he alcohol is gone." I'm shocked I've never heard him open up like that

" Thank you, Haymitch" is the only thing i'm capable of saying. He walks over to me, holds my head in his hands and gently kisses her on the forehead.

"come on lets go see Prim." He helps me up, and we both get ready to go out in the storm that is now calming down, he insists i put on "extra layers".


	4. Seeing Prim

Sober chapter 4

NOTE: sorry about the lack of updates,I'm also sorry that my chapters are short I'm not to good at writing I get writers block. slight change plot in this story mockingjay dose not happen till a couple of years after catching fire.

( Haymitch POV)

I take Katniss to see Prim about her fingers , I insist that she wears extra layers. her face displays an emotion of fear, how will Prim react will she be happy or mad, will she tell her mother will the word get out , what will they think of Kaniss and I, all these question spiral around my head in till I'm interrupted.

"The games." Katniss mumbles underneath her scarf

"What about them"

" What will we do if the kid is reaped?"

"One of us volunteers"

" And the reaping next week, what if Prim is picked?" she asks slightly panicked

" It will be fine i promise" We don't talk again in till we arrive at Katniss old house. Of what I gathered Prim and her mother work there during the day and go back to the victors village at night because people are scared of going into the victors village,The capitol have made us into monsters.

(Katniss POV)

When we arrive I don't bother knocking on the door, as soon as i walk in I hear Prim's voice fill the room

"Katniss!" She yells happily , And runs over to hug me I flinch a little because her head goes to my stomach.

"Hows it going little duck."she pulls away and looks at me.

"I'm okay, why are you here?" she says a little concern. I take off my gloves and show her my hands then she drags me to the ratty old kitchen Haymitch follows close behind us. "What happened?"

"Oh... I .. Passed out in the snow." All she dose is roll her eyes "Where's Mum?"

"Shes at home, your hand is fine just minor frost some gloves on it will be fine in a couple of days." She says blankly, Prim is always so serious when it comes to her work. I look over to Haymitch who is sitting in the corner, he nods at me say I should tell her.

"Prim,"

"yeah." she mumbles whilst putting all the equipment away.

"Uh... How do you fell about ..uh. being an aunt." All color drains from both mine and Prims face.

"What... Katniss are you? Who's the.. Is it?" Then she points at Haymitch, all I can do is nod. She drags me into are old room leaving Haymitch in the kitchen.

"Katniss, what the hell where you thinking! Hes twice your age!" she shouts, how can such a big voice come out of a small body.

" I don't know, it was after the quarter quell I was depressed and it just sorta happened!" I start to raise my voice.

"That sort of thing dose't just happen Katniss!"

"How would you know! You have no idea what its like in the games!"

" Maybe I don't, but Iv seen it,I know your not ready"

"Maybe I'm Not, maybe Haymitch isn't but we can make it work!"

"Haymitch is an alcoholic, what makes you think he wants the child, when you don't want it either!"

"Prim I didn't tell you I didn't want the child, and who are you to say what I want and what I don't want I get that from the capitol!" I'm screaming now, shes about to say something, I don't want to listen to her. I storm out of the house Haymitch follows close behind, I know he heard are argument, but I couldn't give a shit.


	5. Mum

Sober chapter five

(Katniss POV)

Me and Haymitch walk to back to the victors village, the snow is coming down hard now I can barely see its mid December so depending on how far along I am I should have the baby around September time, I just keep on thinking of random things to keep my mind of of Prim, its not working, Shit! All of a sudden i have a face full of snow. I can hear Haymitch chuckle a bit, that smug bastard. I give him a "death" glare he just smiles I reach out a hand for help

"Give me a hand" I ask, He starts to clap. " Hey, Help I cant get up" I laugh. He reaches for my had and pulls me up, I brush the snow off my coat, Haymitch brushes some snow off my shoulder "You got a little something there" he says in a camp voice and gestures to all of me, he holds my hand drags me back to his house to get out of the snow.

I take of my coat and scarf off, but I leave my gloves on as Prim advised, Prim... oh God all i can think about is next week what if shes reaped, I cant do anything about it I cant think straight I've got to sit down.

I make my way to sofa, My vision is blurred I feel dizzy, I can feel the tears down my cheeks.

" Sweetheart, Don't worry about Prim" Haymitch try's to comfort me but I turn a way , l can feel the vomit in my throat, I run to the nearest bathroom, while I'm chocking up my guts Haymitch rushes over to hold back my hair.

I'm going to have to used to throwing up, grate! as soon as I get out of the warm shower someone knocks at the door, I'm relay not in the mood to see anyone right now. I go to open the door to the unwanted visitor but Haymitch beats me to it. As he opens the warn down black door,there she stands, Blonde hair pinned up as always, bad posture and bags under her eyes, Mum.

"Haymitch, have you see Katniss?" she says with such determination, she knows. Before he can answer her eyes fix on me.

" Katniss can a talk with you, outside?" shes says not much as a question but as a demand, as much as I despise be told what to do, I obey. I step outside only wearing what i had on earlier.

"Katniss, how could you? Sleep with a man twice your age! someone you have no feelings for!"

"Its pretty easy actually, volunteer for a random death lottery, become a victor, participate in the games again, blow up the arena and have you "Star crossed lover" blown apart, then become depressed! Wow I should wright a book, but you would know how it feels !" I say, she doesn't appreciate my sudden out burst of sarcasm.

"What about the baby Katniss!"

"What about it! Its not like you give a shit! My child may have two screw up's as parents, but at least it wont have you as a grandmother!" And with that I go back inside and slam the door behind me. It was a pretty perfetic argument, but I can'T be bother with her at the moment. I walk into the kitchen, Haymich is drinking what looks like milk, Its funny how nice he is when hes not drunk. I sit down across from him. I cant go back to my house, should I ask or should I not, Fuck it how much more can go wrong today.

"Haymitch ... can I"

"Its fine, you can stay here" Thank God he knew what I was gonna ask.

We sit at the table for a while not talking to each other, in till i speak up.

"Haymitch, I'm going back to my place, I need to get somethings"

"Okay." I put on my knee-high brown boots on a coat and gloves, The snow is getting lighter now, no dought this is the worst blizzard 12 has had in years. I arrive at my house, I let my self in Its not a good idea to keep my house unlocked. its is quite messy, but I can find what I'm looking for, I grab some clothes, toothbrush my game bag,my dads hunting jacket and some old stuff from when i was a baby. On my way out I take one more look at the house, I wont be back here for a long time.


End file.
